This application relates generally to the provision of urgent public information, and specifically to methods and systems for distributing urgent public information.
Often, urgent public information is of a critical nature, such that it would be beneficial to have some reliable means to make reasonably sure that the information reaches the intended audience it should be disseminated to the interested segment of the population. As well, urgent public information, by its nature, sometimes is time-sensitive, such that it is desirable the information be disseminated to the interested population as expeditiously as possible.
Existing alert distribution systems generally rely on a blanket method of distribution, using broadcast media (e.g., television and radio stations) to inform the public of urgent information. Such distribution systems are overbroad, in that each person watching television or listening to the radio in a given broadcast area is subjected to repeated broadcast of the information whether or not it even applies to or is of interest to that person. The systems are also underinclusive, however, in that certain people, to whom the alerts may be of vital interest, likely will not receive the alert if they are not either watching television or listening to the radio.
There is a need for a new distribution system, therefore, that allows for more timely and/or selective distribution of urgent public information to those to whom the information likely would be of interest.